


reunion

by badgerterritory



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, dorian & fiona make a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana has a very personal reason for being so cold towards Morrigan. Which she gets over, with the help of kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reunion

“So do you hate me now, little bird?” Leliana gritted her teeth as Morrigan made her way up the steps, wearing the robes Leliana so hated during the Blight. (The end of the world being no excuse to dress shabbily.) “I thought, given all that transpired, you might be more interested in rebuilding our relationship. It was a mutually beneficial one, after all.”

“I do not hate you,” Leliana murmured. “But nor do I wish to speak with you. You manipulated the Warden into giving you the soul of an Archdemon.”

“The soul of an Old God,” Morrigan countered. “And more than that, a son. And I was always honest with what I desired from her. As I was always honest with what I desired from you.”

Leliana started a new policy of ignoring Morrigan, and returned to her reports.

Morrigan sat next to her, trailing her fingers across the back of Leliana’s neck. “Don’t you remember how it began? ‘Twas you who approached me, after all. Blushing and pretending virginal, revealing yourself to be far more wolf than I once we settled into my tent. Long, cold nights spent filling each other, laughing at the Wardens attempting subtlety… Honestly, Leliana, tell me my advances are unwanted and I shall leave you be.”

The words were on the tip of her tongue. The problem was she remembered perfectly. Nights spent around Morrigan’s fire, just talking. Not about anything in particular, just… talking. Morrigan held her secrets as dearly as Leliana, and both parties knew what it meant to bury something in the past. Leliana had begun to fall in love. She believed Morrigan was doing the same.

And then Morrigan left without a word. It was only later that Mahariel told her what happened, what Alistair helped do. And then for years Leliana had to move on. When she heard Morrigan was at the side of the Empress, she felt many conflicting things, but mainly sadness and anger.

Morrigan murmured, “Lack of an answer is neither consent nor denial, little bird. I would appreciate _something_.”

For an answer, Leliana straddled Morrigan and kissed her. She felt Morrigan smile, and then kiss back.

Leliana tried to pour her anger, frustration, hurt, all the years of missing Morrigan into the kiss. She succeeded in making Morrigan moan, a low and arousing sound. She glanced down at the second level, where Dorian didn’t look up from his novel but still waved at her with his fingers and Fiona was very closely studying a table.

“Perhaps we should take this elsewhere,” Leliana murmured. “I can show you where I sleep.”

Morrigan laughed. “You sleep?” But she still followed Leliana, adjusting her robes.

Leliana made her home in one of the towers on the wall. It was rather bare, all things considered, and Morrigan smirked. “I seem to recall a lovely woman who loved books and fashion, who had a passion for lovely, useless things. It seems you have changed more than I know.”

“Yes, I have.” Leliana pressed against Morrigan, pushed her to the bed. “And you have not changed at all.”

Morrigan continued smirking, and it was as infuriating as the first time they met. “Oh, I assure you that I have changed quite a bit. Would you like me to show you?”

Leliana scowled and tugged at Morrigan’s robes. “I am not in the mood for your games right now, Morrigan.”

“Oh!” Morrigan laughed in her face. “More an eager pup than a wolf these days? How long has it been for you, hm? Have you even taken a lover since we were together?” Leliana’s face must have betrayed her, because a moment later Morrigan softened and leaned up to kiss her. “Oh. Your feelings for me were different than I thought, I suppose? ‘Tis what I get for assuming.”

Leliana sat down next to Morrigan, who remained lying. “I loved you, by the time you left. I was sure you… It doesn’t matter now. Once the Blight ended, I took my place as the Left Hand of the Divine. You made your way to Orlais. We were headed down different paths long before we diverged.”

There was a period of silence between them, and then Morrigan sat up and turned Leliana’s head to kiss her. “I am… not very good at confessions, I fear. But rest assured, my emotions for you were at least partially romantic. As much as all of you annoyed me, there were a few people I was… slightly fond of.”

Another silence, this one warmer. Then Leliana chuckled. “Fond of? Is that what you call writhing beneath my tongue, following my orders like an _eager pup_?”

Morrigan flushed. “I think you are misremembering events, Nightingale.”

Leliana straddled Morrigan again. “I am misremembering nothing. We only tried it once. I think we should try it again. If this is going to happen again, if _we_ are going to happen again, then I will be dominant. Do you remember the word we used?”

“Raven.” Morrigan licked her lips. “If I want to stop.”

“Yes. Good.”

Leliana’s kiss was hard, and Morrigan let it press her into the bed. They rearranged, kissing the entire time, and Morrigan let Leliana tie her hands to the bed with mismatching scarves, the only thing Leliana appeared to have on hand. It seemed an oversight to Morrigan, to tie her up before undressing her, but Leliana’s design became apparent a moment later when she rearranged Morrigan’s robes, putting her on display. “Now, stay.”

Her full design became apparent when she stood and slowly began to pull off her clothes. By the time she was in her underthings, Morrigan was ready to set the scarves on fire and throw Leliana on the bed. The only thing holding her back was the lecture she’d inevitably get for that action.

Finally, Leliana was bare, and she crawled her way along Morrigan’s body, kissing her mouth. And then kissing her way downwards.

*             *             *

Leliana cuddled close to Morrigan, who gave one final tug on the scarves, which gave up their remarkable fight at last and fell apart. Morrigan wrapped her arms around Leliana. “I suppose you don’t hate me, then.”

“I suppose I don’t.” Leliana smirked up at her. “And I suppose now I will actually have to meet your son. If we are to resume things where we left them.”

“I suppose.” They smiled at each other.

(Later, when Leliana was made Divine, Morrigan was made her Left Hand, and many jokes about the new Divine spending nights alone with her hand were made.)


End file.
